What Happened to Yesterday?
by xLostDreamer
Summary: Sam's trying his best to forget about Quinn. Quinn's trying hard to forget about Finn. Sam's now dating Mercedes, who used to be Quinn's best friend. Sam's missing Quinn, he know he does. But he won't admit it in fear of rejection.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So, Hey. (:**

**I'm sort of new here, and this is my first story to post. It's a Fabrevans Story. This all picks up after the last episode of Glee. And yes, in my story Sam is dating Mercedes. (:**

**Enjoy and if you like, Leave a review! thanks (:**

* * *

><p>This summer Sam's going to forget about Quinn. He's going to forget how he loved her, how he got hurt. He's going to forget about those eyes and the way he feels. He's going to forget her smile, her laugh; he's going to forget about her. It may seem impossible, but he's going to do it. He promised himself that he would.<p>

It's not like he's using Mercedes or anything, he can admit that she's amazing. She makes him forget, she makes him feel . . . Okay. Sure, Mercedes isn't Quinn, but she's different; she's unique.

"Sammie, are you going somewhere?" Stacy asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I'm actually going out."

"Like on a date?" Stevie asked, turning his attention away from the television.

"Yes, on a date." Sam chuckled, combing his hair.

"I knew you'd give in someday," Stacy giggled, looking at Sam then at Stevie, "right, Stevie?"

Stevie smiled, "Right."

Stacy's face smiling face drew to a confused one, "But if you're going out on a date, who's going to watch us?"

"Oh, yeah," Stevie said, sitting up, "If you're going out with Quinn, then who-"

"I'm not going out with Quinn," Sam spat.

The two smaller blondes grew silent.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror, he was happy, at least he thought so. He sighed, standing up and sitting between his younger siblings.

"Quinn's going to be here any moment now, so I expect you guys not to give her a head ache," he paused, tucking stray strands of Stacy's hair behind her ear, "I won't be back until later this night."

Stacy and Stevie just nodded, still unable to speak.

"Her name's Mercedes, just to let you guys know," Sam sighed, forcing a soft smile.

The doorbell rang and the two smaller blondes lit up.

"That must be Quinn," Sam stood up and went over to the door. He couldn't open the door, he was nervous for some reason. He knew he had to be strong, he knew he had to forget about her, but he couldn't. Taking in all the courage he had, he opened the door.

And there she was, the Quinn he loved, the Quinn he's trying to forget. She had cut her hair short but that didn't matter; Quinn would look beautiful no matter what she does. But still, he wasn't used to the haircut. It reminded him that the Quinn standing in front of him wasn't the Quinn he knew. This was a new Quinn, a stronger, bolder Quinn.

Quinn smiled, and by then Sam felt the sparks he used to feel come rushing back. "Hi," Quinn said, softly.

"Hi," Sam gulped.

He had heard rumors about the reason she cut her hair. Some said it was because she turned lesbian, some say she was just making a new fashion trend. Others also said that she got drunk somewhere and got a hold of a pair of scissors. He didn't know which one to believe since he hasn't had a conversation with her since they got back from New York, even on the last few weeks of school. She changed so much ever since. At Glee, she used to laugh and sing along, but the last few weeks, all she ever did was sit, stay silent and fake smiles; nothing else.

"Well?" Quinn giggled quietly, "Aren't you going to let me in? I've been dying to see Stevie and Stacie for weeks."

"Oh, um, yeah," He smiled, suddenly nervous, "come in." Sam stepped aside and let Quinn in.

The moment she set foot in the small room, the two smaller blondes rushed to her.

"Quinn! We've missed you so much!" Stacy exclaimed, hugging her.

"We haven't seen you since you left for New York," Stevie said, crossing his arms.

Quinn smiled and knelt down," Sorry, I had a lot of things going on. But don't worry, I've missed you guys as much as you missed me. Possibly more." She laughed.

Sam leaned against the wall, watching them and smiling to himself.

"Quinn!" Stacy pulled away from the hug and looked at her, "You cut your hair! Why?"

"Well," Quinn started, tucking strands of hair behind her ear, "let's just say I got heartbroken," she smiled faintly.

_Oh, so that's why_, Sam thought.

"Did Sam break your heart?" Stevie asked, getting protective.

_.Sam stiffened. _Of course he did break her heart, but his' was already broken when she cheated on him.

"No, well, I can't say he didn't. But it was kind of my fault," she looked at Sam for a brief second then turned away, "plus, that's a different story."

"Then who broke your heart, Quinn?" Stacy asked, intrigued.

"Let's call Mr. Heartbreaker, Frankenteen," Quinn smiled.

"Frankenteen?" Stacy asked, laughing, "Like the monster?"

"Why, what did he do to you?" Stevie asked, too, still protective.

Quinn sighed, her answer barely a whisper, "He chose her again."

"Who?" The two smaller blondes asked, in unison.

Quinn didn't want to say her name; she didn't want to think about being second choice again. She didn't want to think about how she felt like she didn't deserve to be loved.

Sam sensed what she felt, so he cleared his throat and grabbed his jacket, "Quinn, can you please lock the door after I leave?" He asked, a small smile creeping out of his face.

"Yeah," Quinn said, still soft-spoken, and stood up.

Sam headed for the door as Quinn followed. Sam was now outside and Quinn was leaning against the door, watching him.

"Where are you going?" She asked smiling.

"On a date," he said, feeling awkward. He looked on the ground. He couldn't look at her greenish brown eyes; he couldn't even look at her. Because if he did, all those feelings he's trying so hard to forget will come back. _He can't believe he let her go._

"Oh," was Quinn's response. She stood up straight and rubbed her arm, feeling nervous, "with whom?"

"Can't tell," Sam joked and managed to smirk.

"Oh, come on," Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "you can trust me," she smiled.

Quinn realized what she said and quickly took back her smile. Sam was silent, and so was Quinn. She knew things would never be the same again; after all, she was the one who cheated on him.

"Have fun," Quinn said, softly. She wanted to forget her heartbreak. She wanted to forget how she's always left and how she's always, somehow, never good enough.

"I will," He forced a small smile, and then turned away. _He will_, he says, he _will_ have fun and forget about everything; forget about _her_. At least, that's what he hopes for.

Quinn closed the door and felt her heart drop. She lost him, and it was all her fault. She felt like she couldn't do anything to change it, to make it all right, all she felt was regret.

* * *

><p><strong>End! :D <strong>

**Chapter Two will be posted if you guys like the story. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, too. (:**

* * *

><p>Everything went perfectly fine during Sam's date with Mercedes. He planned it the night before, thinking of everything that will make the date memorable.<p>

But it wasn't. And the thought of that makes Sam feel guilty. All those thoughts of getting over Quinn came rushing back, and somehow, he felt like he was using Mercedes. Sure, he had feelings for her, and it grew stronger when they spent prom together. But it wasn't enough, it was like all those feelings he had for Mercedes were not as strong as those he had for . . . Quinn.

He knew he should forget about her. He knew he should just move on and carry on with life. And being with Mercedes helps. Maybe it was time to actually do something to push her away. To push her away from himself because he knew that being around her makes those feelings he's trying to forget, come rushing back.

It was nearly 12 am, and Sam was just arriving at the doorstep of their motel room. He unlocked the door and went in. He still wasn't used to the small room his family is now in. He wasn't used to losing; he wasn't used to feel so . . . small and helpless.

He sighed, walking into the room. The room was dim, but he could see three blondes on the bed, all sleeping soundly. He didn't know which sight took his breath more. The sight of his siblings smiling while sleeping soundly or the sight of the girl he used to love looking so peaceful and so beautiful beside them.

Familiar memories suddenly flashed in Sam's head. Like those moments when they would watch Avatar for at least the hundredth time, and Quinn would drift to sleep, her head on Sam's shoulder. He remembered caressing her face, and just staring at her. He remembered how he would ask himself, "_How is this beautiful girl together with someone like me_?" And most of all, he remembered loving her; remembered how he loved every single detail of the time he was with her.

As if by sense, Quinn groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes, waking up. Sam quickly looked away so it wouldn't look like he had been staring at her for the last fifteen minutes, even though he did. Quinn rubbed her eyes and finally noticed Sam's presence.

"Oh," Quinn yawned, "You're back."

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't stop thinking about waking up beside her, and calling her his' again.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Uh, yeah. I just got home." He forced a smile.

Quinn gave him a soft smile before turning her attention to the sleeping blondes, "They were easy to put to sleep tonight, which was kind of odd." She giggled quietly, cautious of waking them up.

"It's a miracle. Ever since you stopped babysitting them, they wouldn't sleep until late at night," Sam half-smiled.

Quinn looked at him, regret visible in her hazel orbs, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for them," she paused, sighing, "It's just that I-"

"Quinn," Sam interrupted, "you shouldn't be sorry. I'm sure you've had a lot of things going on and plus, they're not your responsibility," Sam reassured her.

"But still," She said, standing up, "I still am sorry," She looked him in the eye, her expression unreadable, "to you, too."

Sam knew what she meant. She knew that she was sorry for hurting him, that she was sorry she ever betrayed him. But things couldn't ever be the same ever again. He knew what he had to do, he knew he had to forget about her.

Quinn slowly went over to where the smaller blondes were sleeping and kissed both of their foreheads, "Goodbye," she whispered, a small smile forming on her face.

"Let me walk you to your car, its midnight and you wouldn't want drunken hobos chasing after you," He smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

As soon as they got out of the motel and out onto the lot, Sam felt mixed feelings control over his body. Should he feel happy that, even in this small moment, he was finally alone with her? Or should he feel sad that what they had before was gone?

"So," Quinn started her car still several feet away, "how was your date?" She asked, glancing up at him.

He knew what was coming, and he wanted to avoid it. "Fine, I guess." He stole glances at her, and even by the shifting shadows of the night, she still looked so beautiful.

He reminded himself of what he should and shouldn't do, of who he's supposed to regret. Sadness took over and Sam stopped by his tracks. Quinn noticed he stopped and stopped too.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't keep doing this," Sam exclaimed, "I can't keep on falling in love with you, over and over again."

"What do you mean?" Quinn was flushed. Sure she was hurt, by Sam, by Finn, and even by herself. But she was at a state where everything and everyone made her confused. It was as if she wasn't herself.

"I can't have any more feelings for you, Quinn; I can't keep on thinking about you." He looked at her, "I need to forget about you." He sighed, turning his gaze away from her's.

"Why . . . why are you telling me this?" She was broken now, her feelings, her pride, everything. She's broken, lost, and . . . hurt.

"Because I need you to help me forget about you," Sam said, guilt building up. He wasn't aware of what he was saying. Words just came rushing out off his mouth, and he wasn't even sure of what he meant. But he was sure of one thing; he needed to forget about her.

"I-I'm sorry," He sighed, looking down, "I know you're confused about what I'm saying, Quinn, but you're beautiful, _hell_, you're perfect! I'm just hurt, and confused, and I don't know what I really want. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry." With that, he ran away, back to where he felt safe, back to the motel he's know calling home.

There was nothing left in Quinn now. Hope was lost, happiness was lost. She was confused by his words, by what he meant. Her heart felt like it was falling into an abyss. _**She felt empty.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! (: <strong>

**Chapter three will be posted if you guys like the story so far. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get to post this earlier, I was busy and our internet got cut off which was only returned yesterday. :/ Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! (:**

**Quick change, guys! The story will not be told in my P.O.V(point of view) anymore. Well, it will be, in some chapters. But in this one, it will be told in Sam's P.O.V! (:**

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Four words, just four words to describe what I just did:

_That. Was. Too. Harsh._

I let my emotions get the better of me; I let it control me. That wasn't what I was supposed to say, I was supposed to tell her that I still love her, but I didn't want to love her anymore. I was supposed to tell her how lucky I was that I was once her boyfriend, how lucky I was that she saw someone in me when clearly, she was just out of my league. But I failed. I failed miserably. Instead of telling her what I really wanted to say, I told her that I needed her to get away from me, to stay away from my life so I could move on in peace. That was really wrong, especially since I know how broken she is underneath her beautiful smile.

I sighed, letting my back slide against the locked door. I brought my hands onto my face, quickly regretting everything that I had done. Why? Why did she make me feel this way? Why does she make me so confused, so out of my mind, like somehow I was under a spell? Was it magic? Or was it just because, being around her, I felt things I never felt before? I felt sparks, and fireworks, heard bells, saw stars and all of the other things they mentioned in romance and fairytale books I once made fun of. Why am I acting this way?

"Sammie," Stacy groaned, rubbing her eyes while moving closer to him, "what's wrong? Where's Quinn?"

I stiffened.

_Quinn. A girl, a name, that made me lose me. A simple name, a simple girl, that made everything change._

"I . . . ," I started, lost for words, "she-Quinn, well, she left." I looked down, guilt building up in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt hurt like this before. I've never felt like the bad guy, I've never felt so lost and so confused.

Stacy looked confused, "Why are you so sad? She's coming back tomorrow, isn't she? I mean, she always babysits us, Sammie. I know she stopped doing it weeks ago, but she's here again. And she told me that she'd come back tomorrow and she'd take us out for ice cream." Stacy smiled, which didn't make me feel less guilty. If only she knew.

"I don't know, Stace," I said, the next words coming out as a whisper, ". . . I lost her."

Stacy smiled again, "No, you didn't, Sammie." With that, she hugged me, and kissed my cheek, then went to bed again, still with a smile across her face.

I wished I had her optimism. I wished I'd just wake up like she did, to wake up smiling, to wake up and know everything will be okay. I want to wake up and know that, that the storm that is happening right now, will fade to show a serene blue sky, and then, after all that had happened, she'd forgive me, and still be my friend.

But I know, deep inside of my heart, that I want to be more than friends.

But I can't.

**_I can't love her again._**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and as I'd imagined, Quinn didn't show up. She didn't visit, she didn't call. Stevie and Stacy were so gloomed out that they didn't even have the energy to smile anymore. And since my parents were always out job-hunting, they didn't notice their sudden unhappiness. Stevie and Stacy would always ask me about Quinn, which I always made up excuses for-I couldn't tell them I pushed her away; that I told her to keep away from me. Call me a liar, but I want what's best for them.<p>

Mercedes would often come over, hoping that my siblings would like her as much as they liked Quinn. But they didn't. Mercedes would sing songs to them; give them treats and try to play with them, but it still wasn't the same. Their smiles were not as strong.

I sighed and looked around the room, suddenly realizing the Stevie and Stacy were on the phone.

"Who are you talking to, you guys?" I asked, drawing nearer to them.

Stacy shrugged, with a smile on her face. That was the first time she ever smiled like that since Quinn left. Clearly, she was excited, but couldn't tell me. So I let them be and just watched them.

Stevie, who was the one speaking on the phone, lit up, "You would? . . . Really? Right now?" He started getting happier and happier.

Stacey squealed, "give me the phone, Stevie!"

"Umm . . . Stacey wants to talk to you," he smiled before giving Stacey the phone.

"Hi!" She exclaimed on the phone.

There were a lot of mumbling and laughing before they finally said their goodbyes and hung up.

I chuckled, "Okay, First of all: when did you guys learn how to use the phone? And Second: who were you talking to?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

Stevie smiled and got up, "We learnt how to use the hone ages ago," He said, proudly.

Stacey raised her brow, "What? Don't listen to him, Sammie. We learnt how to use it just this morning before mom and dad left." She said, giggling.

Stevie shot her a glare, "Not fair, Stace." He pouted.

"But you were lying," Stacey smiled.

"Okay, that's enough," I interrupted, holding back my laughter, "Who did you call?"

Stacy and Stevie looked at each other, a mischievous smirk spreading across their faces.

"We can't tell you," they both said in unison.

I was taken aback, "what? How come?"

_Those sneaky little blondes._

"It's a surprise, and luckily, we've already taken a shower, and you, too, right?" Stevie asked as he went over to the dresser and pulled out his favorite Superman t-shirt.

"Well, yeah. Why, are we going out?" I asked, very confused.

"Yes," Stacey said, smiling, as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a yellow and white sundress. She examined it for a short while and went over to the bathroom to change.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Yes," Stevie said, taking off his current shirt and putting on his superman t-shirt, "we've already asked them this morning, they said we can go but you have to come with us." He smiled, and then took a look at himself in the mirror.

"Why won't you guys tell me?" I sighed, getting confused. Why won't they tell me whose coming over? They're being so secretive that it's killing me.

After less than thirty minutes of debating who might come over and to where we're going, the doorbell. I braced myself, expecting to find a relative or one of either Stevie or Stacy's friends. I stood up as Stacey began to excitedly jump up and down, following me as I headed towards the door. Once I opened it, two blondes blurred pass me which caused me to stumble back. I smiled, and then looked at the person at the door.

"Hello Stevie and Stacy."

"Quinn!" Stevie and Stacy shouted, hugging her.

_Quinn. She's here._

Quinn giggled, completely ignoring my presence. She smiled as Stevie and Stacy led her inside the room. Quinn sat on the bed as Stacey began strapping her sandals. Stevie went to the bathroom to brush and moments later, Stacey followed, leaving Quinn and I in the same room together.

It feels like I haven't seen her since forever, even though it's only been two weeks. Somehow, as I glance at her, she looks more . . . beautiful_. If that's even possible_. Her hair had grown out and is now shoulder length, she was sort of tanned, and only a little bit, though. She was still so beautiful.

I don't know how long I've been staring at her, but I know it's long enough because she doesn't even look at me, nor catch a glimpse. She focused on a speck of stain on the carpet, merely ignoring me. I guess it was my fault. Wait, it is. I pushed her away when she thought I already forgave her. I was mean to her and she didn't deserve anything that I said especially now.

As I was losing my hope, she glanced up at me. And even though it was only for a brief second, I felt it: the sparks were still there, the tingles in my stomach and everything. Everything about her made me catch my breath. Her eyes had a hint of happiness and sadness in them, but were still very mesmerizing. I lost all of that, and I can't take her back now.

I loved her.

_**No, I know I still do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! :(<strong>_

_**Also, thank you soooo much for the reviews! I loved them! :"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far, guys! (:**

**This will be told in my P.O.V **

**:D**

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't deny that he was missing her. <em>

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting back his thoughts of talking to her. Why did he even want to talk to her after everything he said? He didn't mean to push her away like that, but it just happened. And it can't be undone. It was like everything that he once knew about himself changed-his feelings, his thoughts, and everything that made sense to him. He was just so confused; so messed up.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak (_he_ _gave in to the voice inside of him beckoning him to talk to her_), Stevie and Stacy went into the room, both smiling. Quinn, Sam noticed, brightened up and looked relieved to see them. In truth, he was thankful that his siblings had entered the room, because if they didn't, who knew what stupid things he would have gotten to say to make things worse. But part of him actually _needed_ to say things; say words that would have made a difference. He was just too scared to speak out.

"You guys ready?" Quinn asked, swiftly, as she stood up. Sam had gotten the vibes that Quinn didn't want to be here. He actually agreed in his head, because things are now more awkward than before.

"Yes," Stacy replied, smiling, "but Sam has to come with us. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let us go out with you alone, so they decided that Sam be with us."

Sam looked over at Quinn, to see her reaction, but there was nothing. She looked so vulnerable that it scared Sam. Her eyes, her smile, it was all unreadable.

"Oh," was Quinn's only response, "very well." She slung her bag on her shoulders and walked right pass Sam, still ignoring him.

Sam knew what was coming for him; he knew how Quinn got mad, or upset, and how she acted when she feels too confused. He knew a lot about her, but still felt lost. He sighed as he took his baseball cap and pocketed money.

Stacy and Stevie looked at each other, smiling. Stacy raised her brow and Stevie instantly nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>All four of them headed to the park. Stevie and Stacy immediately went to the playground, leaving Quinn and Sam alone. Things didn't get any better when they were stuck to sit in one bench to watch them. The bench can only fit two people, so they were forced to sit next to each other only inches apart.<p>

Sam wanted to say something, _anything_, but he was too scared. Plus, Quinn's attention was merely focused on the two small blondes, watching them intently. _Or was she just trying to keep herself busy as to not look at Sam? _The air was filled with intensity and awkwardness.

Suddenly, as Sam stole a glance towards Quinn, Quinn lit up. Sam felt happy for a brief second only to realize that it wasn't him she was happy about, it was an oh-too-familiar girl that was approaching.

_The girl he was supposed to love. _

"Quinn!"

Quinn stood up, all smiles, and hugged her friend instantly. "Mercedes! I haven't seen you since school ended!"

Sam gulped once more, feeling a tug in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I was, I—uhh, let's just say I, well," the soulful diva stammered, lost for words.

Quinn giggled, "you don't need to explain," then she raised her brow, "or do I smell a summer romance?" She continued to giggle.

Sam and Mercedes stiffened then looked at each other quickly, their guards rising.

Quinn sensed the sudden tension and got confused, "did I say something wrong?" She asked, moving strands of hair away from her face.

"No," Mercedes spat, "I was just surprised that your guess was right, ha-ha," Mercedes said, nervously, as she hugged her friend once more, "I missed you."

Sam looked away, his feelings were mixed and somehow, he didn't want to see the sight of his girlfriend and ex together, hugging. It just felt wrong for him. Like somehow, everything he was doing was wrong. His words, his actions-everything just felt off.

"Wait!" Quinn exclaimed, "Who are you dating?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, look, Sam's here too. Why are you guys together?" Mercedes asked, trying to change the subject. But she also wanted to know the answer herself. She knew in her heart that Sam wasn't the kind to cheat. After all, he did come from an all boy's boarding school. But things just felt so odd.

Quinn got quiet, her energy was drained. "I'm watching Stacy and Stevie," she said, forcing a smile. And under her breath, she added, "he just needed to come."

Sam couldn't help but flinch when she mentioned his presence, but still felt sort of sad when she couldn't even look at him, or say his name. It just proves that things still weren't okay.

"Oh," Mercedes looked at Quinn, and then took a long one at Sam.

Sam couldn't read her expression. It was some sort of mixture of sadness, being relieved, and confusion. He smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was okay and he wasn't cheating and he doesn't have feelings for Quinn anymore and he was in love with Mercedes, not Quinn.

He also wished he meant every thought.

"Mercedes, I'll just be over at the playground," Quinn said, pointing at the playground where Stevie and Stacy were waving like crazy, calling Quinn over. Quinn let out a small giggle before heading towards them.

Mercedes sat down beside Sam.

"Hey," she said, secretly intertwining her fingers with Sam's, "I missed you. You didn't call nor text me for, what? Four days?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cedes, it's just that Mom and Dad are finally getting interviewed for a job, so they wanted me not to text nor call to save money until they got their calls. I know it sounds silly, but it's just making them happy, so—"

"Quinn. Did Quinn forgive you already?" Mercedes suddenly asked, interrupting Sam's explanation_. Is this what everything's about? _

Sam was taken aback, his girlfriend was jealous. He sighed, "No. Stevie and Stacy called her this morning and asked her to take them out. I had to come with because mom and dad didn't like the idea of a girl taking their children alone." He smiled, squeezing Mercedes hand.

It was Mercedes' turn to sigh, "Tell me honestly: Do you still have feelings for her?"

Sam knew what he had to do. He had to lie. He had to block all the feelings he still had for Quinn and have them for Mercedes. He is going to love her, he is going to forget about Quinn, whatever it takes.

"No," Sam _lied._ "You're my girlfriend; all my feelings right now are for you."

She smiled faintly, "I just get the feeling like I'm losing you, or something."

_I just get the feeling like I'm losing her. Quinn's the best thing that's happened to me since I got to this school. _Those lines played in Sam's mind, making him remember about their break up. Making him remember how much it hurt when he found out that the person he calls his', actually had feelings for someone else. He remembered how hurt and angry he was.

Then he remembered about Mercedes. He knew that she was a nice girl. She wouldn't cheat, she wouldn't lie. And most importantly, she didn't deserve to be hurt. He didn't want her to feel the same way he felt after finding out about Finn and Quinn. He didn't want her to feel like she's losing him, nor does he want to do what Quinn did. He will forget about his feelings for Quinn. He will.

He smiled, blocking his heart as he leaned in closer to Mercedes. This is what he chose; this is what he'll do. He made his way to meet her lips as she smiled through the kiss, drawing her hands to his neck, pulling him closer. _This is supposed to be the part when I feel sparks,_ Sam thought as he pulled away to smile and then kiss her again, _why isn't happening?_

Once they pulled away, Mercedes was smiling like crazy. Their hands were still inter-twined together and it felt like they kissed for so long. He tucked strands of hair behind her ear and just looked at her, waiting for something to kick in inside of him.

". . . Mercedes?"

Quinn was standing in front of them. She had bought ice cream for Stevie and Stacy and bought one for Mercedes, too. She had seen the kiss and couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the person her best friend was dating was her very own ex.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, the chapter was kind of rushed :**

**Please leave me a review and tell me how you like the story so far! I really loved the ones you guys left before! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys have left and I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>". . . Mercedes?" Quinn stood in front of them, shocked as she witnessed them making out.<p>

"Quinn!" Mercedes stood up and covered her mouth, "I—"

Quinn shook her head, a smile forming on her face, "are you and him—is he the one you're dating?" She asked, her oh-so-fake-but-not-so-obvious-smile hiding the shock she had. The ice cream she was holding was beginning to melt but she didn't seem to notice. Her attention was fixed on Mercedes whilst she was still trying to ignore Sam.

Quinn can hide many things from Mercedes, even her true feelings, but with Sam, she can't. Sam can see right through her. Whether they're in a relationship or not, Sam could tell all the feelings Quinn was hiding. When they were still together, Sam would take note of every single detail he loved from Quinn, so seeing right through her became very easy. And even though Quinn can hide _anything_ with her looks and charm, Sam could still manage to see the real her. But one thing Sam can now never read on Quinn's face is, if she still loves him like he does for her.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he urged to speak out, to say something to cover up what Quinn had just seen. But it seems almost impossible be it with Quinn congratulating Mercedes for dating him. He looked down and fumbled with his fingers—he couldn't bare to look at Quinn faking smiles when talking to Mercedes—trying to block out his heart from any more pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Mercedes apologized, taking the melted ice cream Quinn was handing out to her, "I was just afraid . . ."

Quinn furrowed, "What were you afraid of? Me?" Quinn gave a soft smile, but she knew her heart was aching so much right now. She knows she still loves Sam. But she still also loves Finn. She was just so confused and felt so lost that she began feeling numb. She couldn't tell what her heart was telling her. And Sam's _"little speech"_ about needing her to get away from him only made her feel much, much worse.

"That, and . . ." she sighed, the next words coming out as a slur, "I think Sam still has feelings for you, even though he denies it. I'm just afraid if you knew I was dating him, then maybe you'd try and get him back because that's what you do—you let go of someone you had and go out with someone else, then if another person gets your ex, you try to get them back. You cheat with other people's boyfriends and ruin their relationship. _Just like what you did with Finn and Rachel_."

Quinn was shocked, she never knew that the person she called her best friend actually thought she was like that. Okay, maybe she was a cheater, but this—this just hurts so much especially because it came out from her mouth. She knew she did those things, but she didn't mean it. She didn't mean to fall in and out of love; she didn't mean to realize her feelings after it was over. She didn't mean to be so confused about herself and about what she felt.

Quinn's dry lips began to slowly part but no words came out. Her throat began to sore and her eyes were burning. She did the one thing she did perfectly.

She smiled.

Yes, she smiled. She smiled to show Mercedes she wasn't hurting, even though she was. She smiled to prove her that she was still the "Quinn Bee," and that no words can bring her down. She smiled to show Sam that she was stronger that he thought. She smiled to show the world how independent she was.

_She smiled to make herself feel better._

_She smiled to hide her pain._

"I'm going to go now," Quinn hurriedly said when she felt her tears start to form. Without even looking at Sam, she said, "Please tell Stevie and Stacy that I'll see them tomorrow and that I'm sorry." And before Sam or Mercedes can say a word, she left. Just like that.

After Quinn was out of sight, Mercedes turned to look at Sam and smiled, "Well taken care of, don't you agree?" She let out a small laugh and sat back down again, "now she can't bother us."

"I can't believe you just did that," Sam was furious. "You're her best friend and you call her a cheater."

"What?" Mercedes was confused, "isn't she one? And she only calls me her best friend because I let her live with me when she got knocked up last year."

"But she treated you like a best friend! She barely even has friends that she trusts and you do _that_ to her!" Sam raised his voice, clearly getting mad at Mercedes.

"Why are you so mad? Didn't she cheat on you?" Mercedes sighed, cooling down, "I just did that because I don't want to lose you, Sam. I know we've only been together for like, two months, but everything that's happening between us made me feel happy. Being with you, I feel things I've never felt before. I see myself as someone who I thought I would never be; someone who is beautiful and who deserved to be loved."

Sam looked at her and wanted the feelings he instead had for Quinn, move for Mercedes. He knew that she meant every word she had said, but it still didn't feel right.

"Mercedes," he said, tucking strands behind her ear, "don't do that ever again. I'll be with you. But please, treat Quinn right." He sighed, standing up.

Mercedes felt a tug in her heart. "Where are you going?" She asked, also standing up.

"I'm going to get Stevie and Stacy, we're going home. And, well, can you please babysit today?" He smiled. "Even up until later on this night?"

"Of course," she laughed and linked their arms together, "with you, right?"

"Sorry, but sadly, no," Sam said, sighing, "I have to work later on this afternoon, 4 o'clock on the dot," Sam scratched the back of his head, "please understand."

"I understand," Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam once more.

* * *

><p>Okay, Sam<em> lied<em>. He wasn't going to work. He's going to go to Quinn's house and apologize in behalf of Mercedes. _Okay, that's another lie._ He just wants to see if she's alright.

It was already past four when Sam arrived in Quinn's house. It was still the familiar big white house in the perfect suburban location. Looking at her house, you'd think she had the perfect happy American family, but amidst the oddly appearance, Quinn lived a life of negligence. Her sister had left her, her father had left her, and her mother barely even has time for her nor does she care about her. Quinn proved to be perfect when she was in school, but her weakness was this house she called home.

Sam approached the house and rang the doorbell. He waited before pressing it again. _And again, and again. _ But it seemed no one was home. He didn't think otherwise, though. Quinn hated going 'home'. Because there, the silence is too deafening that it drives her crazy and makes her remember reality. Their 'home' is making her feel unloved and unwanted.

The gate leading to the backyard was opened so Sam went there. He looked around the garden; it looked perfect just like their house. Flowers everywhere, a patio, and a small tire swing tied to a beautiful tree.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam's head shot up as he backed away, slowly lifting his head up only to find Quinn sitting on top of the tree.

Sam felt his throat go dry and then he really wished he hadn't come.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you, so why are you here?" She asked again, not leaving her spot on the tree.

He regretted coming here because the instant he saw her, his unwanted feelings rushed in. He suddenly felt sad, and he was lost for words and he couldn't even smile. He was afraid of what might happen and what he might do, but looking at her now, with the gleam of the sun shining behind her and the sadness in her beautiful green eyes, he suddenly realized that she needed someone; _anyone_, then he didn't want to be anywhere else. He wanted to be there for her. _As simple as that._

* * *

><p><strong>Six reviews from the previous chapter! Thank you guys soooo much! :D<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the love, guys! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Posted sooner! (: **

**I couldn't help myself. You guys just make me smile so damn hard! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Quinn repeated as she broke from Sam's stare, "You can leave now, Sam." She sighed as she leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking so lonely.<p>

"I . . ." Sam trailed off, drawing nearer to Quinn as she sat on the tree, "I'm sorry," he continued, sighing, he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, away from her sight. "I just thought that—"

"Sam, please just leave me alone," Quinn's voice softened, the tension was breaking. Her voice wasn't one that was usual; it was sad, lonely, and it just broke Sam.

"No," He said under his breath, "I'm not leaving until you come down from there. And listen, I'm sorry for what Mercedes told you. She, well, she—"

"She loves you," Quinn said, a sad smile forming on her face, "I've never seen her so happy like that."

Sam couldn't see Quinn, but he heard the sadness in her voice. "How . . . how do you know?" He asked with a small tremble audible in his voice. He couldn't help but feel guilty of what he has done.

"Just because," Quinn paused, "because . . . because I can tell when people are in love. I may not look like a person who knows a lot about love—be it people at school call me a bitch— but, I just . . . I just do," She looked up at the clouds, wishing everything that was wrong be right.

Sam gulped, the next question coming out as a whisper, ". . . did you love me?"

Quinn was lost for words. Did she love him? When they were together, it didn't matter if she loved him or not, as long as he made her happy. She never asked herself the question, she never thought of loving him. But underneath her vulnerability to her own feelings, she knew the answer at heart. Even though it seemed impossible for the Quinn Bee to love somebody through anyone's eyes, she did. She turned away from the skies, then just closed her eyes and let her feelings take over. For once, Quinn Fabray will appear helpless in front of a boy. For once, Quinn Fabray wouldn't think of tomorrow, of what may happen. Quinn Fabray will show her feelings, one step at a time.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes I did."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her answer. Even though there was a big pain in his heart, at least he knew that she had loved him. All through the days since he broke up with her, he felt like a lost boy because she cheated on him. He felt that he wasn't good enough for her; he felt that she didn't love him. He thought that the reason she cheated was because he wasn't as good as a boyfriend compared to her previous ones. He made her a promise he told himself he would never break, but she was the one who wanted to break it. He felt his feelings were thrown away like worthless trash. He didn't want their relationship to end during those times; he made himself the best boyfriend ever just to be with her. It all seemed like a broken song to him—a song with a beginning, without an end.

_But now it was pretty clear that Quinn Fabray's heart was once his'. _

He looked up, and then went over to the front of the tree to finally face Quinn. Slowly, he turned to look up, and as he squinted when the sun met his eyes, Quinn jumped down and was right beside him. Sam was stricken at how close she was, she still smelt like strawberries, but something was different. Her eyes . . .

Tears were falling from her eyes.

Sam got shocked and looked at her. She looked so lonely, she looked so sad. He had never seen this side of Quinn before. He had never seen her look so . . . helpless. Quinn was always independent, she had always seemed so strong no matter how mean nor how harsh the words being thrown at her are. It was like she was vulnerable to the hate and judgement. So this, this just surprised him. Without saying a word, Sam didn't think twice and he did something he really, really missed doing.

He held her tight.

He didn't let go, he made sure that she was close to him. He wanted to let her know that he'll always be there for her, no matter what. Quinn only cried harder, she didn't hug back, though. She seemed so helpless and so sad that it practically broke Sam's heart all over again. He brought one of his hands to her hair and began caressing it. He rocked her back and forth and shushed her. His heart was sending messages to his brain that only made his pain much, much worse.

"I'm sorry," Quinn managed to whisper, her voice cracking, "it's just that—I'm really emotional right now and you don't even know how shallow my feelings are," she sobbed.

"Shh," Sam hugged her tighter, not letting go. "I'm not going to let go, not until you stop crying," he assured her.

Quinn nodded and cried silently again. She was slightly trembling as Sam brought her closer to him. Words cannot explain how Sam felt during that moment. He was relieved, yet he felt sad. He was happy to be holding her again, but felt as though his heart was falling to an abyss when she was crying. He got mad at himself, too, for making her feel this way. He knew somehow, this was his fault.

But what only mattered right now to him was not to let go.

* * *

><p>Quinn managed to calm down, so she invited Sam inside, apologizing over and over again for what happened. She was making a sandwich whilst Sam waited in the living room.<p>

Quinn's mom wasn't home again, even though she should be spending time with her considering it was summer. The wide walls of her house seemed cold and the air; it just left him a chill in his spine. Quinn emerged from the kitchen holding a tray containing a ham and cheese sandwich and mango juice. She put it on the coffee table and sat on the arm chair.

"Sorry," Quinn said softly, looking down.

"You've apologized for like the hundredth time now," Sam chuckled, wanting to make her less tense.

"It's just that, well, things have gotten hard for me," She looked at him, still with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, if you want to tell me, tell me; I'm a really good listener," he smiled, "I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Evans," she laughed.

"Now, there's the smile I know," Sam chuckled.

She stared at him for a moment and then her smile faded. She looked away, getting distracted by the silence overpowering the presence of Sam. Both of them didn't say a word and just let silence take over. Sam felt nervous again, his feelings were all rushing back.

"It's always like this," Quinn said, after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking at her.

She sighed, "_This_. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the coldness of this place?" She frowned.

"Actually, I can. Where's your mom?"

"With my dad," she looked away, and Sam noticed the same look in her eyes, "he wanted her to come with him over the summer," she paused, sighing, ". . . but didn't want to see me."

"Quinn, I—"

"No, don't." She faked a smile, "I'm fine."

_I'm fine. _Quinn only used two words to hide her pain. She only used two simple words to hide how she felt, how she was hurting. It covered her feelings, and after breaking down in front of Sam, she didn't want him to see her so weak again.

Sam knew better than to doubt her, even though he can see right through her, "I'm glad we're talking to each other again," he smiled.

"It's still in the process, Evans. After you deliberately pushed me away, it'll take time to heal," She joked.

"Shut up, Fabray. I know you can't resist me."

"I was joking," she laughed.

Sam smiled and held out his hand, ". . . Friends?" It took him a while to say that. _He wanted to be more._

"_Friends_," Quinn smiled, taking his hands.

_Friends; nothing more, nothing less. _Sam held his feelings, the urge to become more, and just stared at their joined hands. He fought so hard to ignore the familiar sparks he felt by one simple touch, and smiled at her, blocking out all the pain. He was with Mercedes now, and Quinn approved. She moved on, and probably, he should, too—even though it's tearing him apart, bit by bit. Maybe it was better for them to just be friends, considering how their relationship ended. Maybe she was better off without him, maybe she would be happier if they remained friends. He'll let her go, someday, and this will help. He'll have to bear the pain and just be friends.

_Friends . . . _

_Friends . . . _

_Friends?_

* * *

><p><strong>EH. Not so good, but yeah. Haha. x) <strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I loved them! tell me what you think about this chapter? (:**

**READ PLEASE! _(important)_**

**- I have a test coming up, so I won't be posting until late Saturday, I'm sorry. :/**

**-Oh, and some jealousy on the next chapter, just to let you guys know. ;)**


End file.
